


Three Peas in a Pod

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Established Ninessa, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: Nina and Vanessa have been happily together for years before Benny catches their eye in a special way. Will he be just a one night stand for the both of them or will they manage to negotiate him a special space of his own in their relationship?Contains poly!Nina and healthy negotiations of boundaries and relationships.





	1. Vanessa: The Lists

It all started that night when they shared ideas on what they might possibly want to do together as a couple. At first, it was meant as a bucket list but of course, it quickly turned to smutty ideas and it became a list of fantasies they might want to explore together. Vanessa was the one who tossed around the idea of a threeway, maybe more as a joke than anything, but Nina latched onto it like no other. A surprise, perhaps, as Vanessa had never had the impression that Nina was lacking of anything, but then, you can be happy with your situation and want a little extra night of fun as well. She supposes this kind of fun would be a first for either of them, having never been with anyone else since they found each other.

  


Vanessa had her share of fun when she was younger, early, probably starting earlier than she should have, much earlier than Nina who only ever knew her. All that went away, supplanted by Nina and what they share. Ever since they started dating five years ago, she's only had eyes for her and doesn't even think back on her days of one night stands and casual hookups. It was nice while it lasted, but none of it compares to Nina Rosario. Still. They may have put away the menu but there's dishes all around that look all more delicious than the next and why not share the best of the best with her girlfriend? Nina certainly agrees.

  


"We'll have to do this right," she says, pulling out her trusty notepad and a couple of pencils.

  


Tearing one page away, she hands it to Vanessa and takes one for herself. At her work desk in the corner of their little bedroom, she starts writing carefully, with her freshly sharpened pencil. Vanessa reads over her shoulder.

  


"'Nina and Vanessa's Intimate Prospects: A To-Do List. Part One: Brainstorm'?" She deciphers dubiously.

  


" _We'll have to do this right_ ," Nina repeats, nibbling on her pencil eraser, thinking hard.

  


"What, like positions you wanna try?" Vanessa smirks.

  


Nina slaps her arm, her cheeks the most adorable shade of pink. They're not nearly shy on positions to use just the two of them, Vanessa thinks. Shouldn't be too hard to add a third.

  


"There's so many factors to determine," she whispers loudly, as if she was ashamed of speaking about such things in her own home.

  


She jots down a few bullet points, underlines them, make them all pretty and neat. A lovely little synthesis of their future threesome.

  


"Such as?" Vanessa tries to glance down but Nina hides the paper.

  


"So many factors," she insists. "What sex would the third person be, who exactly can we ask if they're interested, would it be someone we know or a stranger, will this happen at home, at their place or in a fully neutral third environment, is it a one-time thing we wanna do to get it out of our system or something we want to do regularly, and if so, with the same person or do we find someone new every time, and do they…"

  


"Woah, woah, _woah_ ," Vanessa stops her, shoving a finger against her lips to shut her up. "Nina, you're crazy."

  


Nina sighs exasperatedly, which propels a curl of her hair into the air. It falls back in front of her eyes and Vanessa brushes it away as she cups Nina's face to keep her grounded.

  


"We have to think of these things, Van. We can't just… rush into things butt-headed. _I_ can't."

  


Vanessa pulls onto Nina's hands, walks her backwards to their bed, wraps her arms around her. That's enough list-making for the night.

  


"We're not gonna rush into things," she promises, petting Nina's beautiful hair. "Not until you're ready."

  


"And you too," Nina points out. "I know it's your idea but…"

  


Vanessa gives her a kiss on the head and Nina sighs contently, nestling closer into her as they lie down. It's not a big bed they have, just a cheap mattress on re-purposed pallets that Usnavi was going to throw away, but it's enough for the two of them. Everything always is, when they're in it together. As long as they're both into this threesome thing, nothing can go astray. There is plenty of time to figure this out.

  


"We'll make your lists," Vanessa says, "If it makes you feel better. We just don't have to do everything right now."

  


She presses a kiss at Nina's temple, another on her cheek, down to her mouth and wouldn't you know it, the promise of list-making makes Nina so soft and receptive, of course. She moans as Vanessa's hand reaches up to caress her cheek, the other adventuring down the beautiful tender curves of her body. Horny little ball of stress, Nina already opens her legs in the least subtle way for someone always trying to be subtle.

  


"All of them?" Nina asks, her voice low and moany and intoxicating. "We'll think of all alternatives? Plan it all?"

  


"Sure," Vanessa replies but before long, the list lays forgotten on the desk, irrelevant when there's Nina's arms around her and her legs closing around Vanessa's hips as she sings her the prettiest moans.

  


As they lay in bed later, Nina's head on her shoulder as they try to fall asleep, Vanessa wonders if they actually will ever bring this silly fantasy to fruition. It's not buyer's regret, not when they haven't even started looking, much less gone through with it. She just can't get the idea out of her mind that Nina is all she will ever want, threesome or not. As nice as it sound and even if this was her idea, what could it possibly bring them that they don't already share between the two of them? She supposes one night of good sex can be a goal worth pursuing in and of itself.

  


They do make those lists, or at the very least one list each. After having both decided that the other partner's sex is irrelevant (Vanessa leans slightly more towards another woman, Nina just a bit towards a man), they each start to, on their own and over the course of days, draw a list of potentials. Nina says they'll compare lists when they're both done, that doing this separately lets them have a fair veto process with their minds clear and that there will be no judgment.

  


"You put _Usnavi_ on your list?!" Nina squeals judgmentally when they put down both lists side by side, Nina's short and neat one next to Vanessa's messy pile of names.

  


Vanessa shrugs.

  


"He's cute."

  


She knows at once that Nina must have put much more thought into this than she did, each name carefully examined and selected according to various important criteria. Vanessa's criterion was giving someone a glance and asking herself if she'd tap that. Against all odds, Nina would _not_ tap that, not Usnavi. She puffs, too outraged to speak.

  


"What the f… What is this, Van?! _Usnavi?!_ "

  


_Almost mad enough that she'd drop the f-bomb_ , Vanessa thinks, hiding the smirk threatening to show at her lips. _Never knew she felt so strongly about not ever fucking Usnavi._

  


"So this is a…"

  


"It's a NO!" Nina cries out. "Oh my god, please never mention him in this house ever again."

  


Vanessa rolls her eyes and kisses Nina's cheek before they keep reading.

  


"Isabella is seeing Juanita," Nina points out, drawing a cross next to the name on Vanessa's list. "She's off limits."

  


"How'd you know that?"

  


"Dani told me. You should listen to her sometimes," Nina teases.

  


"Hmphf." Vanessa, who would much rather never listen to Daniela in her life if she can avoid it, keeps reading. "D'you think that was too many names I put?"

  


Nina squeezes her hand.

  


"No, no, we can narrow it down… How about we try and find the ones who are on both lists? We'll go from there."

  


"Sure!"

  


There's a moment of silence as they both scan through the other's list. They eventually find the one name present on both sheets of papers and whisper it at the same time, turning to each other with glinting eyes.

  


" _Benny_."

 


	2. Benny: The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Nina invite Benny to hang out for a movie night.

Benny grins at his reflection one last time before leaving home, fixing his collar, one last puff of cologne. It's getting chilly these days and he's put on his nice jacket, the one that makes his biceps bulk even more. Of course, he's going to Nina and Vanessa and it's not like he's going to woo either of them − he has too much respect for their relationship and happiness − but it never hurts to look good, even for himself. And Benny never looks less than dashing.

  


He hesitates as to what to bring as a present. Vanessa said it was just a movie night. Nina, super tensely, said it was going to be very casual. Benny thought a pack of beer would be easiest, but then Vanessa hates beer and he doesn't want to intoxicate Nina either, or to make a fool of himself if he's the only one drinking. Besides, he has no idea who else is coming. Who knows if they didn't also invite someone underage? He knows Sonny is always sniffing around them. No, definitely not a pack of beer. The girls deserve something better.

  


"Oh, you brought us a mixtape!" Nina cries out excitedly, clapping her hands. "Did you hear that, Van?"

  


"Yeah, babe, I'm right next to you." She grabs the tape from Benny's hand before punching his shoulder. "Thanks, dude."

  


They open the door wide to let him into their tiny little place and once again, he notices how Nina and Vanessa fit so well together. When they came out as a couple, Usnavi couldn't quite believe he never even had an inkling, but Benny was not surprised. There is a joy between them, an electric spark, so opposed they are but clicking like no one else. It's vivid even just at a movie night. While Nina is fluttering around the kitchen where something smells delicious, Vanessa puts on the mixtape he made them, mostly rap, a few tracks of merengue he knows Vanessa always liked. He wonders if her and Nina dance salsa sometimes. He drops onto a chair − their furniture is quite sparse, what with moving out of their parents' homes early, but then it's not like he lives in a palace. The house fits them because they fit each other.

  


"Oh, no," Vanessa says as she turns around, big grin on her face. "You take the couch."

  


"I'm cool," he says, returning the smile.

  


He's never been exceptionally close to Vanessa, not her. Back when he still worked for Rosario's, he and Nina used to hang out much more, something fleeting. They still do, of course, sometimes. He never misses her at the bodega in the morning ; they still talk and smile and see each other for that short time or more. Still… He used to get the impression that maybe someday, under the right circumstances… All those thoughts faded to nothing when Nina and Vanessa came out to everyone, of course. Benny is human and he can't control a slight crush, but he can choose to not be gross about it, to shove it right out of his mind when the object of said crush is seeing someone. He would never want to disrespect either of them that way, to even let the past shadow of his old feelings be known. Besides, Nina and Vanessa really do fit so well together. It's not like either of them is lacking of anything.

  


"Oh, Benny, you sit on the couch," Nina says as soon as she enters the room, a tray of homemade snacks in her hands. "You have to be comfortable here!"

  


He complies, helping himself to a very attractive cookie with his name all over it. As soon as he bites into it, he can't help a groan.

  


"Fuck, this is good!"

  


"Good," Vanessa says. "Wouldn't wanna disappoint our one guest."

  


_One guest, huh?_ Vanessa has an indecipherable smirk on her face that Benny doesn't know what to make of. Sitting on her armchair like a mafia boss, she looks like she knows something Benny doesn't. Nina sits on the arm of the same chair, politely clasping her hands on her lap and Vanessa snakes an arm around her waist protectively.

  


"So, erm…" Nina starts awkwardly, as if Vanessa just prompted her. "How… are… things?"

  


Benny is not as smart as Nina by any measure, he doesn't think, but he considers himself a clever dude and the weird atmosphere isn't lost on him. The tension in Nina's back and how she stops her hands from shaking, and whatever is hidden behind Vanessa's smile. He wonders if something happened, if maybe they fought before he arrived but didn't want to cancel the night. He feels like he's intruding on something private, even if they try not to let it show.

  


"Things," he says with a smile, "Are doing really well. I hired two more drivers this week."

  


"Oh, erm… That is so nice…" Nina says and looks like she hasn't heard a word of what he said.

  


She doesn't add anything. Benny takes another cookie, munching on it while Vanessa and Nina share a silent look that seems more like a debate. He's not sure which one is winning.

  


"So…" Vanessa starts. She seems to search her words before going on. _Even her._ "D'you have…"

  


" _Do you wanna have a threesome with us?_ " Nina blurts out and Benny chokes on his cookie, coughing as Vanessa nudges Nina in the ribs.

  


"Babe!" she hisses. "We said we were testing waters first!"

  


"Sorry!" Nina raises her hands to the sky, honest apology. "Sorry, I panicked…"

  


Vanessa catches Nina's hand, which is starting to tremble, and kisses it.

  


"I mean, I'm always game, just, you know…"

  


They both slowly turn to Benny at the same time. The shock soothed quite a bit but he takes his time finding his words, staring at them and their smiles that have turned tense.

  


"Is this a bit?" He asks, frowning.

  


Nina cocks an eyebrow.

  


"Whaddya mean?" Vanessa asks.

  


"Are you pranking me? Is this a test to see if I'm truly trustworthy around gay girls, cause I think I…"

  


"Okay, first of all, we're bi so jot that down," Vanessa replies with mood.

  


_Ouch_ , he thinks, _first big mistake. Better not make it to a second._ His gaze keeps switching between the two of them, how stark the contrast. Wrapped up in the nerves, Nina is looking at him with big and beautiful eyes, full of doubt and hope, and his heart is melting. They turn him soft enough that for a while, he wants to join Vanessa on that chair, strong and stoic in her support, whispering sweet nothings in Nina's ear. Her eyes are also on Benny but he'll be damned if he has any clue what they say now more than before.

  


"You were so right," she tells Nina. "We should have finished the lists before this."

  


"I know!" Nina cries out, turning to her. "That was the plan!"

  


"Don't blame me, _you_ went off plan!"

  


"I know, now he's never going to accept…"

  


Benny clears his throat. Even at the center of this debate straight out of the wildest dreams, he feels like this domestic bickering couldn't be furthest away from him. Nina and Vanessa's heads snap towards him and Benny starts by giving them a reassuring smile before all things. The girls don't really smile back, but at least they don't seem so upset. Small victories. His leg starts to fidget ever so slightly. _Traitor_ , he thinks and flattens his palm on his thigh to stop it.

  


"What… er… what exactly are you asking?"

  


Nina opens her mouth but nothing comes out of it and she closes it again, staring down at her hands.

  


"Nina and I were asking if, well, if you'd like to… do it. With us. You know, in bed."

  


"Or anywhere!" Nina says, still panicked. "I mean, our lists didn't go that far cause we never finished them, however you prefer is fine, we don't want to…"

  


Benny doesn't let himself dare believe that the offer is genuine and yet… He may not be able to pierce Vanessa's gaze, but he's sure Nina's holds no dishonesty. And what he sees there is plain as day. There is no lie to her words. He gives himself a few breaths to clear the mind and consider the offer.

  


"A one-time thing?" He asks.

  


The girls reply at the exact same time.

  


"Yes," Nina nods.

  


"Eh," Vanessa shrugs.

  


They stare at each other blankly and change their respective answer.

  


"We'll see," Nina says.

  


"Of course," Vanessa says at the same time.

  


Benny supposes that this would have been an item on said lists.

  


"And… just sex?"

  


"That's the plan," Nina says. What a plan she's followed so far. "That's… Yeah, that's the plan."

  


"So what do you think?" Vanessa asks and Benny reflects on his answer.

 


	3. Nina: The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny gives Nina and Vanessa his answer.

The heaviest and most stressful seconds of Nina's life pass before Benny gives his answer with his trademark grin.

  


"Sure. I'm game."

  


She has no idea if she feels more or less stressed after his answer. She feels _something_ , for sure, the emotions all bumping into each other, but she can't seem to sort them apart and label them. Vanessa's arm tightens around her waist and Nina wants to fly into the sky or maybe burst into flames. Her face is certainly burning up.

  


"Oh, well… erm, we should…"

  


She feels Vanessa's teasing eyes on her, though she doesn't dare look back. Benny's eyes are already hard to keep up with, even more when all at once they widen in surprise.

  


"Wait, you mean like _right now_?!"

  


Vanessa doesn't give Nina time to fret.

  


"If Nina wants to," she replies, simple as that.

  


Suddenly both pairs of eyes are fixated on her. _This wasn't the plan._ They were supposed to just hang out with Benny, get to know him and feel him and certainly not jump the gun and proposition him without the faintest clue what expectations to set. The proper response would be to correct tonight's trajectory, of course. Insist on taking as much time as needed to think it over and think it through and think and _think_. And Nina _thinks_ she just wants to _act_ tonight.

  


"Yeah," she breathes. "Yeah, right now, why not?"

  


There's a few seconds of silence, thick as ever. How do you simply go from a casual night hanging out to a hot messy smut situation? It's easier with just Vanessa. Most often, Van initiates, and when Nina does, she can say pretty much anything and get Vanessa going. Once, she tried just whispering "Bed?" in Vanessa's ear − one of their best times ensued.

  


"Nina?" Vanessa asks after a while and she realizes that she's supposed to be giving the signal. "You okay?"

  


"Yeah! Erm… Bed?"

  


She doesn't miss the way Vanessa squeezes her butt on their way to their tiny bedroom. She's also the one to break the awkwardness as well once they're all lined up, plopped down on the edge of the bed.

  


"Alright," Vanessa says brusquely. "You two make out."

  


Nina loves her for this, for being so much more used to what casual encounters feel like than her. Or maybe better at winging it. Always, even in this, Vanessa is her rock, her rest, her bliss, even as she turns to Benny. Is this what heaven feels like, Vanessa at her back, arms around her waist, kisses against her shoulders and the back of her neck, while Benny and her awkwardly stare at each other before taking the plunge.

  


Kissing Benny is nothing like kissing Vanessa. Nina doubles up the amount of people she's kissed to the great total of two, and finds a whole new world. Vanessa kisses like she's running towards something, like there is something more to be found on Nina's lips. She kisses breathless and hurried and amazing. Benny takes his time, tender but not too soft either, his strong frame cradling her against him and Nina finds herself sandwiched between two pieces of bliss.

  


"Oh," she sighs when they break the first kiss.

  


_Oh my god_ is what she's thinking. _Oh my god, how have we never done this before?_ Vanessa's arms tighten around her.

  


"Good or bad?" She asks.

  


"Good," Nina replies, rushing back to Benny's arms and mouth and steals another kiss, and another. "So good…"

  


Around her, Vanessa's arms interlock with Benny's and she's not sure which is which anymore, who is sliding a hand under her breasts, cupping them so gently, whose hands are at her thighs, threatening to reach higher up, who is moaning against her, who is leading the dance. She _is_ sure of whose erection is pressing against her thigh, of course, and when she dares to adventure a hand on the bulge it forms, Benny takes an arm's distance. Breathless, he looks into her eyes.

  


"Should we set some ground rules? I'm up for anything, but, you know…"

  


Before she can stop herself, Nina kisses him again for that, for caring about at least one small aspect of the plan, but it's all too short-lived as Vanessa pulls her back by the hips, a fond kiss on her shoulder.

  


"Hey there, eager bird," she chuckles. "Benny's right."

  


"I _know_ ," she sighs. "That's why I…" Benny is giving her the same teasing grin as ever and she squirms. "Alright."

  


She leans back into Vanessa's arms, who buries her face into Nina's hair as she always loves to do, before speaking.

  


"I think no PIV is a safe bet," she says.

  


"P - I …?" Benny asks quizzically.

  


"Penis in vagina, dude."

  


Nina is sure she must be imagining a hint of disappointment in Benny's eyes.

  


"I mean, of course that's up to you," he says, readjusting himself in his pants and Nina has to stop her eyes from looking down.

  


This would have been planned, she thinks. The boundaries would have been carefully weighed and negotiated and agreed upon. Now that this one has been laid down by Vanessa, of course, it's set in stone for the night. Nina has no idea if she's happy about it. _What, you freak, you want to see your girlfriend rammed by some guy?_ But then, maybe not Vanessa, and Benny is not some guy, he's a friend, a trusted one. Vanessa was Nina's first everything so far until Benny's kiss, and who knows what else could happen.

  


"We don't have condoms," Vanessa clarifies and Nina shouldn't feel so relieved that the concern was only material. "Don't exactly need them between us two, and unless you have any on hand…"

  


"Nope," he says, "No, I didn't pack a condom with me for movie night."

  


"I mean, we could always go buy some at the bod…"

  


"Nope, no penetration is fine," Nina says before Vanessa can finish that thought. There is no way she is going to buy condoms from Usnavi. "We'll make do."

  


"So that part's settled," Vanessa says. "Nina, anything?"

  


"I…" Benny takes her hand, thumb stroking the palm. "No, I'm good."

  


Slowly, Benny leans back into her, a finger under her chin to look into her eyes, asking for silent permission. Nina nods and before he can do anything, captures his lips herself. She feels naughty in a way she never has before, not even back when Vanessa and her would sneak kisses during sleepovers, be as silent as they could so they wouldn't wake her parents. Vanessa is here now, of course, asserting her presence behind her, fondling Nina's breasts, brushing her hair out of the way to press open-mouthed kisses in the crook of her neck. Her hands slide up under Nina's top and she feels so very sorry to have to interrupt her kiss with Benny to let Vanessa pull the garment off her. How worth it that is for Benny's mouth dropping down her cheek and neck and to her breasts as Vanessa picks up where he left off, turning Nina's mouth to her. The familiar sensation of kissing Vanessa, as natural as breathing, is mixed with the thrill of Benny pressing butterfly kisses along the curve of her breasts.

  


"C'mon, Nina," Vanessa whispers.

  


When Nina takes the plunge to the unknown, she finds Vanessa's hand already massaging Benny's dick through his pants, but it is her who manages the extra step of unstrapping the belt, pulling down the zipper. _Well, this is it,_ she tells herself as she wraps a hand around Benny's thick dick. _This is a first_. Vanessa takes her hand, shows her how it's done and Benny sighs into her chest. It must work, because there is a renewed ardor to his ministrations. This was a great idea. Of course, she's had sex with Vanessa a thousand times, had her lips around her nipple like this, her hands holding her firm, but it was Vanessa then, and Benny is nothing like her. Everything of his seems so much more deliberate, so careful compared to Vanessa's brashness.

  


"Can I eat her out?" He asks Vanessa and this shouldn't be as hot as it is, hearing him ask her girlfriend's permission like that.

  


Vanessa rests her forehead against Nina's and they smile at each other, just the two of them, no matter that Nina has Benny wrapped around her and they're both touching his dick. Vanessa gives her a quick peck before answering Benny.

  


"I dunno, you ask her."

  


" _Yes_ ," Nina replies before he even asks a second time. "Yes, please."

  


There is an awkward shuffling of position. Fitting three people, she learns, is much harder than two and requires a bit of mess. They settle for Nina sitting on the edge of the bed with Benny kneeling between her legs, and Vanessa right behind her wrapping her up in caresses and kisses.

  


"God…" She sighs even though Benny hasn't even started but the sight of him there…

  


Cautiously, slowly, he unbuttons her jeans, hooks his thumbs in the waistband of her panties, sliding them down both at the same time and before she can realize, she finds herself entirely naked before his eyes. Vanessa pinches her nipple, nibbling at her shoulder, but it is also Benny's eyes that make her whimper. His fingers reach out, feeling her up, eyes fixated on her face, and she feels a rush of self-consciousness, a shiver down her spine.

  


"You're beautiful," he tells her and Nina gulps.

  


"Yeah," Vanessa says, her breath hot against Nina's ear. "You are."

  


It's exhilarating, it is, to stare down into a man's eyes about to go down on you when your girlfriend is holding you so tight. It is also more than a little terrifying. As Benny is everything she wishes she were, brave and confident and so seductive, Nina feels the buzz of nerves gaining power within her. His kisses are supposed to be soothing, she's sure, trailing up the inside of her thighs, nothing like Vanessa who takes what's offered and rarely bothers with building up. Then why is she getting so tense? When Benny's mouth is on her, with the warmth of him and the feel of Vanessa's fingers toying with her, she ought to be much more presentable, at the very least much more wet, for sure much more relaxed. Benny notices, his dark eyes diving deep into hers, scrutinizing and Nina dies of embarrassment. _Stupid vagina. Can't even get wet when you need it_. And her legs shaking and suddenly she can't deal with anything anymore.

  


"You're not into this?" He asks and Vanessa's hands leave her breasts, sliding down to cover her stomach.

  


"Babe?" She asks, her voice low and comforting against Nina's neck.

  


Nina feels more exposed than ever under their eyes wide with concern. She squirms awkwardly, wanting so hard to turn into a beautiful sexy woman who knows what she's doing and never hesitates, much less when she wants something a whole lot.

  


"I-I…" She tries to say but her throat dries up and leaves her speechless.

  


Benny springs up, buckling his belt back on, tucking himself in and she wants nothing more than to have him back in bed again.

  


"No, it's totally fine," he says and there is not an ounce of selfishness to it. "This wasn't the plan."

  


He looks at them and can't seem to find anything to add. Behind Nina, Vanessa has grown very still. Silently and with a good natured smile, he makes to leave but Nina can't let him, can't let this be the end of spontaneous Nina forever.

  


"No!" She cries out. "No, don't go!"

  


There are too many questions in his eyes that Nina is not sure how to answer. She gestures vaguely.

  


"Stay… here," she says. "Have some fun with us."

  


"Nina, if you're uncomfortable…"

  


"I can be comfortable!" She fights the urge to cover herself, the only naked one. "I can totally be comfortable."

  


"Nina…" Vanessa trails off.

  


"No, I can prove it!" She says and jumps to her feet. "I just… let's just…"

  


She takes the few steps towards Benny, grabbing him by the belt and working at unbuckling it under his bewildered eyes. Pulling on his hips, she leads him back to the bed and he lets himself be seated.

  


"Can we just… Can you undress too?"

  


There is silence and she realizes that Vanessa and Benny are staring at each other, seeking silent agreement. They seem to reach it, thank God, and rush to their feet to get rid of the layers that separate them from her. When they join her back on the covers, the warm smoothness of their skin against her is already helping her quiet down.

  


"We could…"

  


They never allow themselves to let her feel self-conscious again, cuddling her between them, lying on the bed with Benny at her back and Vanessa's reassuring face right there to kiss.

  


"Better?" Benny asks and Nina snuggles back into his embrace comfortably.

  


Their hands are on her, for sure still as thrilling as before, but less overwhelming. They're taking their time, tiptoeing across her stomach, her breasts, one hand cupping her face gently. Vanessa's leg is between hers, but it's not pressing, incredible self-control on her part to rein in her usual urgency. Somehow, they have made this about her and she wonders. Of course, one of Benny's hands is at Vanessa's breasts and it's not like they're avoiding each other. But then, Benny is kissing _her_ neck and _her_ shoulders, he's holding _her_ so very tight, and his dick is pressed up against _her_ butt, not Vanessa's. Is it cheating if the guy is in the same room as your girlfriend with her approval, at her suggestion?

  


They take their sweet time working her up, kisses and gentle touches, and maybe this wasn't the reckless hot threesome any of them envisioned but Nina likes it, likes the feeling of Benny's palm massaging her mound and bringing new sensations to the surface she never even felt before, likes taking all the time in the world to get used to each feeling before the next is brought on. Vanessa's hand on one breast, Benny's on the other, and no part of her is left untouched. When Benny finally tries his luck again, parting her lips, he finds her more than wet enough to dip one finger inside, two, filling her in such a different way than Vanessa's.

  


"You good?" He asks her just as Vanessa plops fingers into her own mouth before reaching down to circle around her clit, pressing down on it _almost_ enough.

  


Nina moans, unable to answer or to maintain the kiss with Vanessa, her head falling back onto Benny's shoulder behind her and she feels his smile in her hair.

  


"I think she's fine," Vanessa smirks.

  


_Eff the plan_ , she thinks. _This is going perfectly fine on its own._ They could well handle a few bumps on the road. Behind her, Benny's dick is rubbing against her butt and she finds herself wishing he'd just pull up her hips and take her, and even Vanessa wouldn't know, but that would be unwise and a breach of trust and she hates the thought as soon as it comes. Still, she's allowed a little bit of secret fantasy. She reaches behind to grab Benny's dick like Vanessa showed her, the way he liked it, so thick and heavy and so, _so_ hard in her hand, and she imagines what it might feel like to have it inside her. Certainly, Vanessa and her have a couple toys they bought online and it's not like Nina doesn't know what penetration feels like, but never with a real human man before. Even his fingers are a first, always just hers and Vanessa's. What does it feel to have him inside you and hold him and look up in his eyes and… She moans, rolling her hips with their touches, enjoying this way more than she ever thought she could. Wrapping an arm around Vanessa's neck, she kisses her like never before.

  


"You guys, I'm…"

  


Vanessa nudges her till she falls flat on her back between the two of them and she's not sure which one to look at, not sure if she wants to delay this any longer to keep the rhythm they're only now really getting used to or if she wants to chase the feeling.

  


"Benny, look at that," she says.

  


With her thumb, she presses much more heavily on Nina's clit, trapping it under her touch where Nina can't escape the growing sensation. She moans and she's sure her hand motions around Benny's dick must be quite erratic. Hopefully he doesn't mind.

  


"I'm gonna…"

  


Just the slide of Benny's fingers in and out of her, pressing down to make her feel fuller than she is, and Vanessa kissing her cheek, her ear, her breath so hot against Nina's burning skin. Benny leans up on one elbow to look into her eyes and this shouldn't be what sets her off, how beautiful and brown his eyes are. But she finds herself squirming, basking in the long seconds of orgasm, rolling her hips with the motions of their fingers, and staring into his eyes, mouth gaping breathlessly. She's sure she looks dumb, but Benny looks at her like she's a beautiful painting, or the star sky, eyes clouded and when the pulse around his fingers starts to slowly fade away, he leans down to give her the most tender of kisses, the kind that Vanessa gives her when she's not quite asleep yet but close, or when they're cuddling.

  


"That," he tells her, or is it Vanessa he's talking to? "Was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

  


Nina smiles lazily, too much pleasure still lingering to be self-conscious. She gives a few pumps around his dick and Vanessa's hand joins hers. Benny is rock hard under their fingers.

  


"Alright," Vanessa says, "Just let me…"

  


She straddles over Nina to lean down between Benny's legs on all four, licking her lips.

  


"You okay with that?" She asks Benny and he gives her a sharp nod.

  


"God yeah…"

  


Nina looks in awe as Vanessa takes Benny in her mouth, all the tricks she seems to have that Nina has no idea about. Five years and more since she had sex with a man, and still it seems to come back to her like second nature. Nina shouldn't be feeling so turned on by the idea, and yet she finds herself reaching for Vanessa, kneeling behind her to find her as wet as she is.

  


"Yeah, babe," Vanessa breathes out against Benny's dick, teasing wet kisses around the tip. "Just like that."

  


Two fingers inside Vanessa, a third one as Nina feels braver now, pumping in and out at the rhythm of Vanessa's mouth on Benny. Nina feels overwhelmed, no idea where to look in this scene that is everything she wanted and more. Vanessa's body, her hair sticking to her back, dark and wonderful, how she clamps around Nina's fingers, her hips pushing back, her lips bringing Benny all the bliss Nina wants to give him. Their eyes meet and she sees how much he's appreciating this and, instinctively, stupidly, she licks her own lips and hopes that he knows, understands. Maybe another time, maybe another night. She wants to kiss him but there's Vanessa's body between them, so beautiful and perfect, Vanessa whom she loves more than anyone in the whole world, who is her everything…

  


"Vanessa…" She moans.

  


She slides a hand between her own legs as her fingers pump more sharply into Vanessa, losing herself in this mess of a threeway. In front of her, she sees Benny playing with Vanessa's breasts and stroking her hair, but his eyes are on Nina the whole time. Frenetically, she rubs her own clit, trying to chase that same sensation another time, her ears buzzing. _Is it cheating to look into a man's eyes when you're fingering your girlfriend?_ But she can look away, and with every caress on herself she lets him know how this is all his doing also, not just Vanessa's. She's sure he can see it in her eyes and maybe she imagines that the way he goes with Vanessa's bobbing is also in part for herself, and not just for the pleasure Vanessa is bringing him. Like both of them are imagining that maybe, some day, or in some alternate reality, they could have…

  


"Vanessa," Benny says and his voice is intoxicating, and sharing her girlfriend with him this way, "I'm gonna…"

  


"Yeah, you better," Vanessa replies, taking him deeper for the last of it.

  


It's probably not fair, Nina tells herself, that she should have two orgasms when each of them only had one, but then she took responsibility for this upcoming one and the longer it goes, fingers deep in Vanessa who is getting close, Nina knows, and Benny just about to… With one loud groan, she sees Benny's hips bucking up, Vanessa pushing them down to let her work, and there's some wet sound and Benny looks straight into Nina's eyes. The sensations across her whole body suddenly feel heightened somehow, her flesh pulsing under her own fingers and thank God she's leaning against Vanessa or she might have toppled down.

  


"Oh my God…" She sighs and Vanessa turns at her sharply, rubbing her mouth clean.

  


"Again?" She asks and Nina nods with not even an ounce of self-consciousness, sitting down. "Nice."

  


"Oh, shut up and come here," she replies, pulling Vanessa to her lap.

  


It's all normal, in the end, to wrap this up by finishing what she started with Vanessa but as her fingers keep at it, mouth on Vanessa's flawless small breasts, she feels another hand making its way between Vanessa's legs. Kneeling behind Vanessa's back, Benny decides to repay her for everything she did him and his fingers press down on her clit, right against Nina's, and she's sure that this is the end of her.

  


"You good?" He asks Vanessa and she nods into Nina's hair.

  


It doesn't take much longer, at Nina's great despair, who could have kept this going for as long as the night could go. With a whimper, Vanessa's body tenses up before going as limp as a waterfall held up between the two of them. Nina holds her like she never has and Vanessa melts into her, her face into Nina's neck. Against her, she feels Vanessa's heartbeat slowly get back to normal.

  


"So…" Benny says. "I should probably get…"

  


"No!" Nina cries out, reaching out to hold his arms. "No, stay."

  


He smiles and hugs her back, Vanessa between them.

  


"A'ight."

  


They lie down, the trio of them, pulling the covers over themselves, and Nina tells herself she hasn't felt so peaceful in a long time. Benny's hand is on her hip, rubbing gentle circles. Vanessa nestles into her, an arm around her waist, lazy kisses against her neck. Suddenly she sits up, leaving Nina to glance at Benny quizzically.

  


"Gotta pee," Vanessa says, disappearing into their bathroom.

  


Benny sits up as well, covering himself with the comforter.

  


"I… I should go too."

  


"To the bathroom with her?" She cocks an eyebrow.

  


"Home," he replies and she doesn't think she's imagining him avoiding her eyes. "Well, er… Goodbye, I guess. And, er, thanks."

  


She watches him put his clothes back on in record time, frozen in place. Only after he leaves the room and she hears him exchange a few words with Vanessa does she tell herself that a good host would have walked him at least to the door, but then Vanessa climbs back into bed and the thought is gone.

  


"You okay, babe?"

  


Nina realizes she's been staring into nothing, sitting unmoving, and lies back down to hold Vanessa. She wants to take a shower, but she's afraid the sensations of the night would wash away.

  


"Yeah," she breathes. "Yeah, I'm great."

  


How cuddly Vanessa gets when she's satiated, Nina will never stop being amazed. It almost makes up for the empty feeling in her gut now that they're back to two.

  


"Thank you for doing this," Vanessa says after a while, pulling Nina out of her thoughts again.

  


"What?! Thank _you_."

  


Vanessa looks at her with that unknowable smirk of hers, but shakes her head and tucks a curl of Nina's hair behind her ear.

  


"I love you," she whispers, because Nina those words are never easy for Vanessa to say, even when she needs them, "So, so, so much. Nervous and all."

  


They kiss and Nina tells herself she's never loved Vanessa more. Her thigh is still tingling where Benny was touching it minutes ago. She pulls the blanket tighter and cuddles her girlfriend.


	4. Vanessa: The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since the threeway happened and Vanessa is just as lost as she was the morning after.

The more Nina applies herself to pretend everything is going perfectly normal and nothing has changed since their night with Benny, the more Vanessa realizes how different things have been. She's fine with pretending and rolls along with the silence, of course, but she can't go as far as to pretend she hasn't noticed a thing. The morning after it happens, they both say nothing about the events of the night prior, as if the memories of Benny would be gone with him as soon as he left their bed. As usual, Nina wakes up at the crack of dawn and as usual, Vanessa emerges hours later in the mist of a grumpy morning and as usual, Nina kisses her goodbye before leaving for work, but she seems distracted and Vanessa tells herself she needs to give her time to process it all. They don't talk about it.

  


There is almost a distance forming between them if it weren't for how clingy Nina is getting all of a sudden. She was never lacking in her affections, but never overwhelming either. Now, she can't seem to get enough of Vanessa's embrace, but their conversations have a tinge of misunderstanding, a blur behind the words they're exchanging.

  


"Babe, are you… are you okay?"

  


Nina is lying on the couch with her head on Vanessa's lap and hasn't talking in a much, much longer time than Vanessa has ever been used to. And yet there is no denying that her hands grasp Vanessa much tighter, that she hugs her waist so desperately, burying her face into her rather than watching the dumb sitcom Vanessa put on in the background.

  


Nina looks up, her lovely brown eyes piercing Vanessa and she tries to smile.

  


"I love you," Nina whispers, her tiny voice all sorts of frightened, and why? "You know that, right?"

  


Vanessa nods, tries to reciprocate the smile. She leans down to kiss Nina's forehead and Nina grasps her hands, clutching them tightly.

  


"I'm not…" She shakes her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay."

  


Vanessa looks at her, this Nina she knows so perfectly well, better than anyone else could, but who feels like half a stranger since that night, and doesn't voice any of her concerns.

  


"I love you too," she says instead, because that has always been true and will always keep so. "So, so much."

  


It's not like Vanessa thinks nothing of their night with Benny. It was a first for her too but it feels like the impact of it has been so much more minor on her mood than on Nina's. But then, she knows that, of the both of them, Nina is the more sensitive and maybe seeing Vanessa with someone else brought on a set of feelings she wasn't ready for? Maybe she thought that sleeping with someone else would be different and is disappointed by what really transpired? It _was_ , after all, very precipitated. Vanessa wonders if she wishes she could turn back time and erase that night from their past, but in the meantime, she has to suffer the consequences, as little as she understands them.

  


At work, she is more pensive than she usually gets. The one thing she likes about working at the salon is that it gets her to zone out and forget about any trouble in her personal life − not that there tends to be much of it − but thoughts of Nina's distant gazes keep flowing to mind and she can't get her out of her concerns. Daniela, who is always so pushy and wouldn't know the meaning of "boundaries" if it hit her in the face, keeps her distances from her. Vanessa works as she should, of course, but more than a few times in a couple weeks, a customer suddenly pries her out of her daydreaming in the middle of a manicure or whatever else and she realizes she's been lost in her concerns again.

  


"Well," Daniela tells her, a hand clutched over her shoulder, "Here comes your blushing bride."

  


And here she comes, this Nina who is timid in a way Nina isn't supposed to be, this Nina who craves Vanessa in a different way than she used to. She opens the door to the salon and greets everyone politely but it's towards Vanessa she walks, plopping down onto the seat next to her station. Showing her a bag of take-outs, she hands a container to Vanessa.

  


"Mind if we eat lunch here together?"

  


She never does this, Vanessa reflects, or at least not nearly often that it's a habit of theirs, but seeing the hopeful smile on Nina's face, the Chinese streetfood containers − Vanessa's favorite −, the tension in her shoulders, Vanessa only has to glance at Daniela to get her approval for a lunchbreak and she sits next to Nina, their feet touching and toying with each other.

  


It becomes a ritual. Every day, Nina escapes from school (how Vanessa has always admired her for this, for coming back to her old high school to teach the new generation − God knows Vanessa would never set foot there again even once) and finds a moment of peace with Vanessa at the salon. They gossip in hushed voices, nothing much, nothing deep, but the presence of each other is reassuring. At least they have that. For the time present, they have that.

  


"Hey…"

  


Benny's voice comes crashing these new walls Nina and Vanessa have been rebuilding together around the both of them. Nina drops her chopsticks and rushes to the floor to pick them up, and when she sits back up, her face is burning red. Vanessa stares at her, but Nina's eyes won't meet hers − or Benny, for that matter.

  


"What's up?" Vanessa asks, trying to keep things casual, trying to pretend she doesn't know what's been keeping her girlfriend preoccupied.

  


Benny glances at Daniela and Carla, busy around a couple of schoolgirls getting a new fresh haircut for their Bat Mitzvahs, then at Nina and Vanessa and takes a few tentative steps.

  


"Good, fine, erm… Nothing much, I mean…"

  


Nina squeaks some indecipherable sound that leaves Vanessa frowning quizzically and is suddenly very absorbed in her dish, playing with the veggies, unwilling to look up.

  


"What about you?" Benny asks, leaning against the wall casually and Vanessa gives him the due credit of being excellent at looking casual, much more than her mess of a girlfriend.

  


Nina doesn't answer, shrugging with some weird noise. _Curiouser and curiouser_ , Vanessa thinks, but won't say a thing. She looks at Benny who for the first time looks at her directly. She's not sure what she's supposed to feel at his innocent dark eyes, his easy hint of a smile on that otherwise neutral face.

  


"We're great," she answers for the both of them, her hand grasping Nina's thigh. "Just amazing."

  


"That's good!" He says, his fingers tapping against his thigh. "I'm… I'm happy for you."

  


Vanessa nods. Finally, Nina looks up at Benny and if Benny's face was impossible to read, Nina's is a whole new level of mystery. Vanessa often wishes she had Nina's social skills. Nina would be able to parse this, would be able to tell her who is feeling what, but if the enigma is Nina herself, who can Vanessa ask for help? There is no one in the world she trusts with her relationship but Nina herself, and so she keeps silent and watches her girlfriend look at Benny with widened eyes that hide so many emotions she's not privy to.

  


"So, I think I… I better get going, right? I mean, I gotta work."

  


Benny's smile is more tense, just a touch less genuine, it seems to Vanessa, as he waves at the two of them and at Daniela and Carla on his way out, leaving Vanessa more befuddled than she has ever been. Nina has lost all interest in her lunch and pushes its remains into Vanessa's container, standing up and grabbing her bag.

  


"I think I should go too," she tells her, kissing her cheek. "I… I have classes. See you tonight?"

  


Vanessa gulps thickly.

  


"Sure, yeah," she replies. She cringes as she says the next words but they leave her mouth unbidden, desperate. "Love you."

  


Nina and her have never been much for public displays of affection, especially not on the workplace, but Nina smiles shyly and her fingers brush against Vanessa's cheek all too briefly.

  


"Love you too," she says softly.

  


Vanessa finds that she is not hungry at all anymore. Her stomach is knotted and all the much more when Daniela's hand grabs her arm with a tenderness she never knew her boss to have.

  


"What was that?" She whispers.

  


Vanessa shrugs helplessly.

  


"I don't know," she says. "I really don't."

 


	5. Nina: The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina has something to admit to her girlfriend.

The pile of tests that Nina is supposed to grade has not diminished in the least for the past hour or so. Every time Nina picks up her pen, thoughts gnaw at her from the inside and she finds herself unable to get to it. Rain is pouring outside, a sound Nina typically loves but which does nothing to soothe her. She checks her phone every few lines, but then the guilt grips her stomach and she throws the device back down onto the coffee table of her and Vanessa's studio like she's been burned. Her mind is getting dizzy with anxiety. _This wasn't the plan_.

  


"I _love_ Carla," Vanessa announces as she slams the door open with her butt, a bag of grocery in her arms. "Hey, babe, can you help me with those?"

  


Nina feels frozen into place by the unanswered texts on her phone, and even more by the answered ones, but she gets off her butt to give Vanessa a hand, holding the bag for her as Vanessa shuts and locks the door, shaking rain off her hair.

  


"She's so… nice and cool," she says, oblivious to Nina's nervous silence as she puts away the way too many snacks Vanessa bought, though at least they're healthy − Vanessa has been known for splurging on bags of candy at a time before. "Dani was being, well, you know how she gets, and she wanted me to go to the bodega, but then Carla chipped in, you know when her voice gets cute?" Without waiting for an answer, she goes on, "And basically, she bought us all coffee for nothing and some sour thingies for Daniela, I think she got those free, Sonny is crazy about her and… Nina, are you okay?"

  


Nina realizes she's been staring down at a can of coke for the last few sentences and blinks a few times. She puts it down, feels her lip quivering. Vanessa's hand finds hers but Nina feels unworthy of its touch.

  


"I'm…"

  


Abruptly, she walks back to the coffee table to grab her phone, opens the texting app and hands it to Vanessa, who frowns but takes the device of doom. Nina's stomach is knotting and she feels very nauseous suddenly, but she sits down on the couch, her hands on her lap to prevent herself from biting her nails. In the kitchen, Vanessa one-handedly puts away the last of her groceries, the other scrolling through Nina's history, staring quizzically.

  


"I've been texting Benny," Nina blurts out, a pang at her heart at the confession.

  


Vanessa looks up from the phone and Nina doesn't understand why there is confusion on her face, why there isn't hurt, sadness, maybe even anger. God knows that emotion can come to her all too easily sometimes, but at present she simply joins Nina on the couch, phone in hand.

  


"Did you delete the history or…"

  


"What? No, it's all there, you see…"

  


"There's just stuff about books and…" She scrolls up, smirks. "And Star Wars, you are such a nerd. More books − since when is Benny into that, did you force him to read your shit? I mean, I love it when you do."

  


Nina stares dumbfounded as Vanessa scrolls all the way up in the conversation with Benny, eventually shrugging and handing her back the phone. Giving Nina a brief kiss of comfort, she takes her hand.

  


"What's up, babe? What's wrong with…"

  


"I've been texting _Benny_ ," Nina insists. "The guy we… _were with_ just last month, how can you be so okay with this?"

  


The emotions start to catch up in Vanessa's face, but Nina sees her biting them back. The neutral face was always one she feared the most. An angry Vanessa can be managed. A numb Vanessa, she's not sure. Many things could be hiding behind there.

  


"Are you in love with him?" Vanessa asks flatly.

  


"No," Nina replies instantly. "No, I'm not. He's a friend."

  


She's not nearly there at all. Benny and her have been texting regularly, probably every day but not all day long, and every text has been nothing but platonic. She most certainly doesn't hold the same open depth of feelings for him as she does Vanessa, but then… The inkling of doubt is enough to cripple her with guilt. She's not in love with Benny, but there's the tiniest rush in her heartbeat when he walks into a room, the hint of that familiar warmth when she sees his face. The early signs of what could become a crush. And a crush on someone who saw her naked… This situation is way too dangerous for Nina not to lose all means and beg Vanessa for her forgiveness, her help to navigate this.

  


"Nina, you're allowed to have _friends_."

  


Nina's heart beats way too loud. This isn't how she pictured this conversation to go, but then she imagined it would be way worse.

  


"But… But we…"

  


"What d'you want me to say?" Vanessa smirks, pulling her into her side and the expression is as heartwarming as the gesture, or even more. "That I'm so mad he lured you in with his magical penis and now you can't get enough of him?"

  


Nina snorts despite herself. Despite the tiny voice at the bottom of herself that says this might not be completely false.

  


"Yeah, sure, I'm hooked."

  


Vanessa plays with her hair a little, looking at Nina in that way she always does. Like Nina is some wonder in the world, a piece of art. She kisses her temple gently − people say Vanessa is rough around the edges, but there is a tenderness to her they never witness.

  


"I thought you were going to be mad," Nina sighs. "That you'd think I wanted to leave you or…"

  


"Not if you pulled the anxious Nina bit," Vanessa says. "I know that bit is because you looooove me."

  


Nina rolls her eyes, but there is truth to the teasing. Not everyone gets to be privy to her inner anxieties, but Vanessa has seen it all before.

  


"I do love you," Nina says. "I just want everything to be normal again…"

  


Vanessa sighs and holds her closer, burying her face into Nina's hair and Nina feels a surge of love for her, wrapping her arms around her waist. She doesn't even understand why she thought this would be a problem anymore, not with Vanessa here at her side. They've been through so much together already, figuring themselves out, coming out to each other, then to the world, finding their purpose, their happiness. One night with some guy cannot possibly change any of that. _Not some guy_ , she thinks, _this was Benny_.

  


"Me too," Vanessa says into Nina's neck and Nina knows she means it, because Vanessa never says anything serious facing you directly. "I was… Ugh, it's stupid."

  


"Van?" Nina asks when Vanessa doesn't seem willing to go on without prompting. "What were you… I mean, I'm sure it's not stupid."

  


Vanessa shrugs, but with enough of Nina's cajoling, she finally admits it.

  


"I was having… doubts. But it's nothing, who cares, you were just being you, anxious and all, it's fine."

  


"What? You?" Nina puts a foot of distance between them, cupping Vanessa's face in her hand. "Honey, what kind of doubts?"

  


"No getting mad, alright?"

  


Nina nods cautiously as Vanessa sits back into the couch. It's always been fascinating to Nina how someone so confident and brave as Vanessa, who wouldn't know anxiety if it hit her in the face, gets so uncomfortable when it comes to discussing actual feelings, real talk, something that comes much more easily to Nina when she gets the courage to.

  


"Of course," Nina promises. "Never."

  


Vanessa clenches her fist on her lap, unclenches it.

  


"I guess I thought you'd kinda… lost interest. In me. But now I know you were just feeling guilty, and it's fine, I…"

  


"Wait, hold up," Nina stops her, grabbing her hands. "Van, I'm never gonna lose interest in you."

  


Vanessa gives her that half convinced shrug, the rare and heartbreaking self-consciousness. Nina presses herself closer to her again, pushing a tendril of hair behind Vanessa's ear, smiling at her.

  


"Never," she repeats. "Benny's just a friend, and I was afraid you'd think it's weird or suspicious, but…"

  


"Well, you're a weirdo," Vanessa chuckles affectionately, then sighs. "No, you right. It's dumb. I… You can be friends with Benny all you want. He's a cool dude."

  


"He is! And I want to be his friend," Nina says. "But I don't want to go behind your back again…"

  


_Because there be dragons_ , she thinks.

  


"Babe, you're a big girl. What do you want me to do, organize supervised play dates?"

  


Nina taps her chin thoughtfully.

  


"Not exactly."


End file.
